Six Paths Technique
|image=Rikudo_no_Jutsu.jpg |kanji=六道の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rikudō no Jutsu |literal english=Six Paths Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Fighting Style, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Takeru Uchiha, Ryuk Uchiha, Abusōbā, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Shirou Uchiha,Irikuchi, Usetsu, Kijo Fukeshū, Sano Mikoto, Raido Σ,Raido X, Madara Uchiha, Sage of Six Paths, Zukia Tojiro, Daikoku, Yoshitsune, Sigma Uchiha, Ω Sigma X, Shimotsumaki, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Amaya Ōtsutsuki, Tomoe, Fūjin Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~manga, Kakuzu Uchiha, Jiro Uchiha, Joshin, Ameryuu Aoki, Sayuri Senju, Comato Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha, Kuroi Zetsu, Gin Sato, Shisui Mugen, Indra Otsutsuki (ChidoriSpark27), Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27). Ryūshi, Shai Uchiha, Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Ryuk Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Rin Hei, Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Z (Itachi), Oda Uchiha, Keshin Kyouji, Uriel Ōtsutsuki, Kazuto Ryūken, Izayoi Makami, Murasaki Uchiha, Shini Akuma, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan. All wielders of the Rinnegan have access to each of these paths.Naruto chapter 449 Despite its name, there are actually seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: * The , which allows the user to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. * The , which grants them mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. * The , which gives them the ability to remove a soul and read a person's mind. * The , which lets them summon a wide variety of creatures. * The , which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. * The , through which the user can summon and control the King of Hell. * The , which rules over both life and death. Nagato, who was crippled early on in his lifetime, would utilise the Outer Path to create the Six Paths of Pain. Doing so, he was able to control six corpses as additional bodies and channel one of the first six of the aforementioned abilities into each, thus compensating for his physical limitations. However, while the strength and speed of the techniques are greater when used through the main body than when used through the corpses,Naruto chapter 551, page 9 and multiple paths can also be activated simultaneously by the main body, there are advantages granted by the use of corpses. As the main body's vision is linked to the Rinnegan possessed by the corpses, the user is able to easily coordinate their movements and is given a form of protection, since the user can control the corpses from a distance, rather than putting their own body at risk. Also, if the user is a skilled sensor type, they can constantly change their chakra frequency to avoid being traced back. Influences Based upon the six Buddhist Paths of Reincarnation, each technique was named after one of the different "Paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. Each of these Paths, or realms, represents one of the realms a being is reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past lives. While the two lower Paths, Preta and Naraka, are hellish, and the two higher Paths, Deva and Asura, are heavenly, all six are considered to be Paths of suffering because they perpetuate the cycle of Reincarnation; the only way to break it and ascend to a higher state of existence is to attain enlightenment. Trivia * In , a technique called "Six Paths Technique" is used by Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. In this variant, Nagato generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. References